Baron Strucker
Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was a German Baron who was one of the leading member in the modern HYDRA organization who specialized in HYDRA scientific projects which revolved around Human enhancement experiments, advanced robotics and artificial intelligence. This lasted until he was captured by the Avengers and then killed by Ultron. Strucker was soon revived by the Red Skull to serve him in the coming war. Strucker specializes in Biography Early Life Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was a nobleman of German and Prussian ancestry who allied himself with HYDRA in order to help further their goals of world domination. Ambitious, arrogant and harboring a particular distaste for the lower-class, Strucker quickly rose through HYDRA's ranks, becoming proficient in both combat and tactics. He was placed within S.H.I.E.L.D. ranks which by then had long been infiltrated by HYDRA's sleeper agents, many of which had been personally inducted into the organization on recommendation by Arnim Zola's computerized brain. Leader of HYDRA He had originally hoped that under the command of his subordinate Alexander Pierce, S.H.I.E.L.D. would have prospered and brought forth the perfect New World Order he and the Red Skull had long since desired. However, he soon began to realize that Pierce was more focused on waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike than acting immediately, and became unsatisfied by his continued waiting. Around the time of the Battle at the Triskelion, he openly deserted S.H.I.E.L.D. and revealed his true identity, taking control of HYDRA after Pierce's death. Strucker's Fall This proved to be his downfall as Nick Fury, his former partner within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ranks, soon discovered his base of operations thanks to the help of Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, who then sent the Avengers after him, leading to his capture and imprisonment at NATO. Not long after he was locked away, he was savagely slaughtered by Ultron after telling the robot the location of one of his associates, Ulysess Klaue. Return With Strucker being dead, HYDRA agents planted inside NATO who were originally tasked with engineering his escape, took possession of the Baron's body. At the time HYDRA appeared to have been reduced to low-level cells leaving the several HYDRA operatives with little options as where to go. Fortunately for them, the Red Skull had been following their activities with the hopes of collecting Strucker's body. Not wanting any lose ends, the Red Skull had the men holding the body be killed since he did not no if he could trust them, and then the Skull took possession of the body. Travelling back to his own base, the Red Skull had tasked Arnim Zola to repair Strucker's body while the Skull worried about how to re-spark his life force. After days of work, Arnim managed to place several cybernetic implants into Strucker's body and seal off most of his wounds. The Red Skull then used Kree DNA given to him by Thanos, to restart Strucker's system, and within minutes Strucker was revived. As apart of Strucker's cybernetic implants, Zola installed a neural component to block out the Kree's natural memories as to not affect Strucker's mind as it did with Phil Coulson. With Strucker once again alive, he was shocked upon meeting HYDRA's modern founder the Red Skull himself. The Skull explained that the reason he brought Strucker back was because he needed generals for the coming war, and that Strucker was said to one of modern HYDRA's finest. Strucker then pledged his loyalty to the Red Skull and follows him to this day. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kree Biologic/Cybernetic Enhancement: Von Strucker's physiology has been infected with the treatments meant to bring him back to life, which grants him an array of superhuman abilities. ** Suppressed Aging: '''Von Strucker has not aged since being brought back. ** '''Durability: Von Strucker is invulnerable to minor injuries like cuts, gunshot wounds, and super powered punches. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Heals at an incredible rate and is possibly also resistant to toxins and disease. Abilities * Expert Combatant: He is a masterful combatant, surpassing most in physical skill and prowess. * Expert Swordsman: He is a world-class fencer portraying phenomenal skill ability with rapier, medieval broadswords, and possibly other weapons used in Medieval Europe. * Expert Marksman: Strucker is an Olympic-level marksman with firearms. * Expert Tactician: Strucker is a strategic and tactical genius, as well as a brilliant planner and organizer. He also has an impressive scientific and inventive ability, but not at the level his father was. He is very skilled in field tactics, close range combat, and even turning the tide of any debate that he is involved in to his favor. Equipment Satan Claw: This metal gauntlet amplifies his strength and emits powerful electrical shocks. It has also been used to contain knives, plasma blasters, and chain guns. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Scientists Category:Enhanced Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Terrorists Category:Armor Users Category:Warlords Category:The Cabal Category:Strucker Family Category:Earth-MCU